


Hungry Before A Favour

by DefiantDame



Series: Another Favour [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantDame/pseuds/DefiantDame
Summary: Long before Hange and Levi even thought about having a baby together, they worked at the same place. Hange was a part-time bar tender while studying at uni and Levi was of course in the kitchen as head chef.





	Hungry Before A Favour

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous on Tumblr told me they were hungry for another chapter of A Favour. Instead of just saying thanks and hurrying up and writing the damned chapter, I wrote a short story which kind of explains why Levi was always dropping off leftover food from the kitchen to Hange as they got older.

Hungry. Hange’s belly growled and grumbled loudly. Reaching down she wrapped her arms around her midsection and doubled over. “Ugh, I need food.”  
A full day of not eating, yet again.  
She shuffled over to Mike. “Hey,” she began.  
Mike stopped wiping the bar down. “Do you need to go home?”  
“Nah,” she shook her head in confusion. “What makes you say that?”  
“Well,” his eyes darted to the side and he spoke from the side of his mouth instead. “You’re holding your stomach… and I don’t mean to be rude, but could it be menstrual cramps?”  
She would’ve laughed if it didn’t feel like her stomach was chewing its way through her body in a desperate search for sustenance. “No Mike, I’m not on the rag this week. Next week however,” she teased.  
A blush crossed his face and he shook his head. “No more. I don’t need to know about it.”  
“That’s next week’s problem. Right now, I need to take a break and eat. Totally forgot to do that all day.”  
Mike sighed and finally looked her in the eye again. “Okay. You should be right to go now, I can handle anything on my own.”  
Grinning, she shuffled her way towards the kitchen area. What’s going to be the easiest and quickest thing to make and eat? Something hopefully already made, she mused.  
Pushing through the swinging door she made a routine stop to the commercial fridge.  
“What does the bar staff want from my fridge?”  
She jumped and looked over her shoulder. “Levi! Don’t scare the shit out of me like that.”  
He glared back at her, mop in hand.  
“Didn’t the kitchen close an hour ago?”  
Levi nodded.  
“And you’re still here,” she stated. “You mustn’t trust anyone to clean properly.”  
“I’ve seen how disgusting some places can get from lazy staff.”  
Hange bobbed her head up and down. “Well, don’t mind me. Just need to find something to eat.” She turned back to her original mission.  
“Didn’t you bring anything from home?”  
“Nope. Didn’t think of it when I was running out the door.”  
“Tch.”  
Nothing was premade. Figures. She gave a heavy sigh and looked for things that could make a quick sandwich.  
“When was the last time you ate?”  
“Um,” she hesitated. “Yesterday… I think.”  
“You think?!” he snapped in return.  
“I’ve been busy,” she defended. “Had uni classes and study groups all day today and two assignments that had to go in before I came to work. I didn’t even feel hungry until an hour ago.”  
The sound of water sloshing and a squeak of little wheels moving told her he was on the move. She turned and watched as he pushed the mop and bucket towards the side and washed his hands at the sink.  
“You’re twenty-three and you still can’t fucking take care of yourself,” he grumbled.  
“I take care of myself just fine. I eat when I’m hungry, sleep when I’m tired, and get my bills paid on time.” What was his problem? Just because he was a head chef already at twenty-five and earned more than her part-time bar tending job did, didn’t mean he could lord over her. Ugh, maybe I should just go home instead, grab a burger or a pizza on the way.  
“What do you want?”  
“Excuse me?”  
Levi moved to the fridge and shouldered her out of the way. “What do you want to eat, shitty glasses?”  
“You’re going to cook for me?” she stared in disbelief.  
“Only if you fucking tell me, or I’ll make you something you’ll hate and force it down your throat. We have brussels sprouts.”  
Hange shuddered. “No thanks. How about just a sandwich?”  
Levi gaped at her.  
“What now?” she cried. It was painful to be this close to food and not be getting fed. Her insides felt like they were collapsing in on themselves, it hurt to stand straight so she was still doubled over.  
“A fucking sandwich? Shitty glasses, I’m a fully qualified chef with a full commercial kitchen at my disposal, and you ask for a sandwich?”  
Struck a nerve, she snarked internally. “It’s quick and easy and I can eat it straight away.”  
“It’s a sandwich.”  
Rolling her eyes, she reached into the fridge for the mayonnaise. “If a simple sandwich is just too easy for you, then I’ll make it. Heaven forbid you should put your name, The Levi Ackerman, head chef, to something so lowly-” she broke off as he slapped her hand and started to gather ingredients. “Look, sorry about the teasing. It’s fine, I can make it myself and be out of here in five.”  
“Shut up and sit over there,” without looking he pointed to the only stool in the kitchen.  
“Fine,” she huffed and did as she was told. “Just please don’t punish me with brussels sprouts.”  
He ignored her and went to work cooking.  
Ten minutes later he slung a plate in front of her and placed a knife and fork to the side. “Eat.”  
“Is this an omelette?” she poked it with her finger.  
“Are you that uncultured you’ve never had one before?”  
“Sure am,” she shot him a toothy grin. “Thanks for the food, Levi.” And for the next five minutes she fixated on eating and sighing and cooing over her food. It was divine, so light, so tasty, the perfect blend of everything, cheese, egg, tomato, corn, and some other vegetables she wasn’t able to name.  
Levi moved around the kitchen cleaning up and putting things away. When he came back to her, as she put the last bite into her mouth, he took her plate and replaced it with a small ramekin and spoon.  
Working hard, she swallowed before speaking. “Crème brulee?”  
“It was leftover.”  
“Levi, you’re amazing,” she took up the spoon and cracked the caramel on top before taking a spoonful. “And you were right, a sandwich could never compare to your cooking. You have to teach me some day.”  
“Tch, that’s not going to help you to remember to eat.”  
The next time she worked, a full meal was ready for her break along with Levi’s company in the kitchen.


End file.
